


To Chase the Sun

by edr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cultural Exploration, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, References to Mexican Religion & Lore, mostly just language and some scary stuff, trigger warnings will be above each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something sinister brews in Mexico; The barest hint of a new force, rising to strike fear and adulation in the hearts of human-kind. Whether Deity or Destruction is upon the horizon, the Guardians must be prepared to sacrifice it all.</p>
<p>June Jackrabbit Week 2014!<br/><a href="http://jackrabbitweek.tumblr.com/post/87595999928/jackrabbit-week-june-13-22-edit-x-welcome-to">prompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a few things before we get this thing kicked off!   
> This story deals with a lot of cultural stuff, so please know that I am not being intentionally racist if I get something wrong. If it’s something that’s really awful please correct me with the knowledge that I didn’t mean to get my facts wrong.
> 
> Just a small note- I realize that the skull/Dia de Los Muertos thing is a Mexican tradition not and Aztec tradition. I’m not getting my facts wrong on that one- hang on till the end to see how both cultures will mix together.
> 
> I’ve wanted to write this story for over a year now. It was on my list to do after The Persephone Chronicle. But with the Book of Life coming out so soon I didn’t want to get… un-inspired or influenced by that story. I know it sounds weird.
> 
> This is un-beta’d. I want to thank Cheeks for her help. Thanks for letting me bounce all my weird ideas off of you at any hour.

In all honesty North should have seen it coming. The sunroof over the workshop had always been kept clean- when the snow piled too high the yeti’s would scale the walls and set off small avalanches to knock it down. Over the past week the snow had accumulated, growing thick and heavy on the frosted panes above. It wasn’t Jack’s fault- North knew that. Snow just followed the kid. The fact that he had been staying at the pole to help with the oncoming holiday had only encouraged the blizzard raging outside. 

If North were being honest, he would admit that the cave in was his fault. The magic reinforcing the beams and strengthening the glass had only been renewed once, and it had been at least a century ago. The snow slowly blotting out the sunlight should have driven him to order the yeti’s to clear it.

But in his panic to finish the Christmas rush, he had let the duty go and the snow piled thicker and thicker on the roof until, with a resounding crack, the panes broke. The tinkling of glass was muted as pounds and pounds of snow came crashing down into the workshop.

The quiet horror was short lived; soon the elves and the yetis were creating such a racket that North had to yell for quiet. They needed to dig everyone out, regroup in another room and continue preparations.

Jack was literally in his element. He was like a hound, shifting through the drifts of snow and using his powers to help move the largest mounds. Wind quickly joined them, tossing the snow into the air and whistling through the remaining beams that creaked in the snow-blotted sunlight.

Jack greeted the gust of air with enthusiasm as North activated the Northern Lights, calling the other guardians for help. If he wanted to deliver any toys, he was going to need some more help.

***

“So yer tellin’ me… that this larrikin cause a cave in that might completely ruin the holiday? And you expect us to freeze our tails off to clean up his mess?” Bunny whined from where he stood, shivering as the wind whipped through his fur. Jack was across the workshop, currently unearthing a scraggly looking yeti, but still took the time to blow a raspberry in the rabbits’ direction.

“Oi! If you act like that I’m not going to help!” Bunny yelled, only half-joking.

“It was not Jack’s fault. We should have used more caution. “ North’s voice was full of concern and Sandy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Awww you know I’m jokin’ mate. Next time you should use real wood, though. Somethin’ sturdy; y’know, from the earth.”

“Thank you, Bunny…. I will consider.” North chimed, watching Sandy float towards Jack. Bunny shivered in reply, hopping over a large mound of white. “S’bloody freezin’” he muttered under his breath and North chuckled.

“S’where’s Toothiana? If I gotta freeze she should too!” Bunny inquired as he dug through the snow in search of bright blue model airplanes.

“Last I had heard, she was investigating a weird rumor of something afoul in Mexico. Not sure what. Weird reports.” North had a large shovel and was unearthing mounds of what looked like the inner workings of toy robots. Not that Bunny could really tell what the pile of wires was for.

“Weird how?” Jack interrupted, from his perch atop a great grey yeti. He had a towel in hand and was currently rubbing the frost from the large beasts head.

“Weird as in we need to investigate. Not bad, just…. weird.” Santa pulled up the remains of a large teddy bear, it’s fur soaked and stuffing ruined. He tossed it aside and kept digging, “Something about a new god emerging. Not much else. The spirits are uneasy, but there has not been problem on globe. So… investigation.”

“Can new gods just appear” Jack asked as the yeti swatted him away. He back flipped off of it’s shoulders and landed before the large Russian man.

“You appeared, did you not?”

Jack quirked his eyebrow. “I thought Manny did that. And I’m not a god.”

Bunny snorted and North continued,“Yes, but in the past there have been winter spirits that have been revered as gods. You are immortal.”  
“And damn annoyin’” Bunny couldn’t help add in, shaking ice crystals from his fur.

“Love you too, Roo” Jack said sarcastically, “So what you’re saying is that the humans think it’s a new god, but it might just be a spirit?”  
“Exactly. It’s all in the way things are perceived.” North’s voice was thoughtful and reserved, and Jack frowned.

“So does it make a spirit more powerful to be perceived as a god?”

“Sometimes, yes. As more and more children lost their belief in us, Pitch grew stronger. Their belief turned to a different source. If more people believe in a spirit, god or not- they will become more powerful.”

Jack grabbed onto the leg of a large robot and pulled, “So, what happens if the rumors are true. What do we do about it?”

“Not much to do, mate.” Bunny said, “Watch ‘em mostly. Make sure they’re not gettin’ too big for their britches. That kinda thing.”  
“And we must prepare to have things turn to the worst. Power is a dangerous thing.”

Jack nodded as the robot came loose. He was sent sprawling on his ass and Bunny laughed.

***

“FROSTBITE!” The cry tore through the steady silence of the workshop. The snow muted the sounds of cleanup, so the cry echoed through the room like the crack of a whip. Jack perked up from where he had been cleaning, turning toward the livid rabbit who had been covered in a mini-lanch. Biting his lip, Jack flew to the pooka’s side.

“Wow, cottontail. I think the point is to get rid of the snow.” The rabbit took a half-hearted swing at him, though he was greatly deterred by the snow covering his torso.

“Just get’me outta here!” He yelled in frustration and Jack grabbed ahold of his paw. 

As soon as Bunny was free he grabbed Jack, pulling his head under his arm and grinding his other paw into the mop of white hair. “Did’ja do tha’ on purpose, mate? Huh? Admit it, ya larrikin!” Jack laughed and tried to get away.

North sludged towards them carrying a large pile of wood.

“Put him down, Bunny.” His voice was weary as he heaved the logs higher in his grasp, “He is helping.”

“I’m not so sure, North.” Bunny said, but let go of Jack’s head. When Jack opened his mouth to retaliate that he, of course, had been helping, Bunny interrupted. 

“It’s no offense, mate. Please don’t take it tha wrong way. I just mean… I think you’re attracting more snow. It’s piling up faster than we can clear it out.”  
Jack glanced up at the ever falling flurries, willing them to slow. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Well… there’s not much I can do about that.” Jack said grumpily.

North sighed, “If you can think of a solution, Bunny, then please tell. But I am too tired and Jack is helping.”

“Why don’t ya go check on Tooth? She’ll show ya how to investigate and you’ll be able ta help the shiela out.”  
“Isn’t Mexico hot?” Jack already didn’t like the sound of this. Bunny rolled his eyes dramatically, “Of course, it’s hot, mate. But it’s nighttime down there. You’ll be okay for a few hours.”

Jack wasn’t positive on that, but he would begrudgingly admit that he and his powers were in the way here.

“Fine. How will I find her?” North visibly relaxed as Jack conceded, uncrossing his arms and placing one large hand on Jacks’ shoulder.

“Good Lad. She is investigating the border cities of Aguascalientes in Mexico. I do not know her exact location, but the fairies are with her. They will find you.”

“And can you tell me more about what she’s investigating?” Jack said, slightly annoyed, “You know, in case I see anything before I meet up with her?”

“We don’t really know, mate,” Bunny’s voice was serious, “Something about tha dead rising from their graves.”

***

Bunny was wrong. Jack was far from ‘okay’. The air was sweltering and his hoodie pressed upon him from all sides. He felt trapped in the thick fabric, panting through his mouth like an animal as he rode the wind. He gripped his staff and mumbled sarcastic barbs under his breath, wanting desperately to not be anywhere near here. Texas was hot enough. Egypt had been hell last year (although getting lost on his way to Russia had sort of been his fault.)

Even under the cover of night, it was still torturous for the winter spirit.

He swooped lower, losing the last bit of chill from the upper atmosphere as he neared the ground. He should be there soon, if he were to trust the golden map Sandy had made for him. He squinted into the darkness ahead, hoping to see the lights of the city. In the distance a flash of brightness caught his attention. He veered off towards it, hoping that Toothiana wasn’t far.

***

Tooth hovered over an abandoned warehouse, her wings fluttering in the bare morning light. Her mini-fairies zoomed about, chirping to each other as they searched for Jack. He had made contact with one of their sisters in the wee hours of the morning, but had failed to reach the spot where they all would meet at dawn.

Tooth knew that he should have already been there- her gut told her that he was capable of flying the short distance in that time. Yet, he wasn’t here. She barked out a few orders to her troops, sending them in different directions to look for the wayward guardian. If what she had discovered was true, it wouldn’t be wise to be alone. 

She flew west, zooming over the ramshackle town. It had once flourished, but had long ago been abandoned due to flash floods in the spring. They had been using the town as a central meeting place and gathered every morning to report back their findings.

It didn’t sit well with her that he had been unable to reach them.

***

Jack had been doing fine until the rain started. He had seen a fairy hovering in the light of the moon less than an hour ago and she had pointed him in the right direction. He was aiming for an abandoned town? At least he thought he had translated that right. He was still learning the squeaking dialect of the fairy folk.

Soon the light of the moon was blotted from view as dark rain clouds spilled over the horizon. The rain followed soon afterword, ruining the map and confusing the wind. He dropped down, unable to gather enough power to freeze the heavy raindrops that bombarded his flight, and landed on the dusty ground. There wasn’t much else to do but walk. He placed one foot in front of the other, feeling the earth as the rain cooled it. He reveled in the feeling of the water encompassing him and wondered if his presence had brought the storm.

It was too warm for snow, but perhaps the weather was still affected in some way by the small winter spirit.

A town loomed up in front of him, the bright Christmas lights hanging from cacti and decorating the small houses illuminating his path. He passed through the quiet town, admiring the colorful lights against the dark sky.

There was one house, just at the very end of the street that were fully illuminated, the lights inside blazing and voices ringing through the darkness. Jack peered inside as he passed, curiosity getting the better of him.

Many people were packed into the small space, some even peering in from outside. Jack heard exclamations and the tittering of many old women in a foreign language that he couldn’t understand. He stopped, wondering what had the entire town awake at this hour?

He glanced up at the sky. It was still too cloudy to tell if the sun was coming up. He probably still had time to make it to Tooth before dawn. The rain did seem to be letting up some, so he could possibly coax wind into giving him a ride again after it dissipated.

He walked towards the villagers, hearing them chatter between themselves. He peered into the window, seeing many people in their sleeping clothes gathered within. On a palette a woman sat cradling a child to her chest, weeping and chanting through her tears. It was almost like a prayer. Jack still wasn’t sure what was going on.

He pushed his way into the house, immediately blanching from the heat within. He peered around and found the woman again. An older woman, perhaps her mother was weeping as well, lighting candles and carrying on. Jack noticed that others in the group had rosaries and continued to chant in prayer.

Maybe it was just some weird middle-of-the-night bible study? He turned, the heat of the room making him feel sick. He would tell Tooth about this, but otherwise what could he do? He didn’t know what they were saying.

That’s when he saw her. Standing apart from the crowd her long dark hair flowed free, almost ethereal in the flickering light of the candles. Her dress was of fine silk, red as blood and embroidered with roses. Her hair was adorned with bright marigolds.

But it was her face that held his attention. Beautiful colors patterned on pale white, her lips coated in black and eyes rimmed in darkness. Her eyes held a deep loneliness, a vast emptiness and the flicker of something more sinister.She stared at him and he understood that she saw him. He felt like he couldn’t look away. She was equally terrifying and beautiful, and he felt utterly helpless, trapped within her gaze.

He felt his breathe leave him in a rush as she broke her hold on him, ghosting through the crowd without a backward glance. He took a fumbling step towards her, pulled against his will. He pushed through the maze of bodies, pressing forward to reach her. The cool air was a shock as he made it past the door and he felt his head clear a little. He didn’t see the spectre anywhere and whirled, searching through the glow of Christmas lights.

Her eyes met his again, from the darkness in the alley. He glided towards her, and she tracked him, quietly observing. She turned and disappeared into blackness before Jack could reach her, and he landed with a huff.

He slowly stepped from the light, looking back only once at the golden glow cast from the house. The wind tussled his hair, and he felt comfort in not going in alone. He turned and followed her into the darkness.


	2. Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The cold was leaving him and for once, that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.   
> He closed his eyes and knew no more. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, but I wrote about 1000 more words than I had originally intended, so I hope you'll forgive me. *leaves chapter and runs to write the next one*

Jack’s hurried footsteps echoed through the alleyway as he squinted through the darkness. She had been right in front of him, but as soon as he followed her into the shadows she disappeared.

He made his way out of the alley finding another row of short houses and whirled around, searching for the bright red of her dress or the deep black of her hair. He ran up and down the street, glancing in every alley, behind every house. She was nowhere to be found.

He found himself standing in the middle of the street, not sure which way to go. He lowered the crook of his staff to the ground, huffing in defeat. He turned heading east towards where he was to meet Tooth.

If this spirit was the one they were investigating then she would need to know immediately. She could probably help him look for the Latino spirit. The fairies would be quicker than him alone, and if they knew who they were looking for it would probably be easier.

He rounded a corner and pulled up short. At the very edge of the village, atop a sandy dune, she waited. She was silhouetted in moonlight, casting an eerie glow across her features. Her eyes shone like embers in a dying fire, enrapturing him again.

He didn’t dare look away this time, for fear of losing her. She turned and he cried out, willing her to wait for him. He ran as she disappeared over the edge of the dune, her long hair flowing in the breeze.

The rain had stopped, leaving the land sated and Jack took to the air. The wind pushed him onwards, closer and closer to the stretching desert. He reached the top of the hill and stopped, landing softly in the dirt. She stood still, watching him through cascading hair. He slowly walked down the hill, but stopped moving as soon as she made to turn again.

“Wait!” he finally spoke and was grateful when she stopped, “Who are you?”

She watched him calculating and silent. He continued, “Have you heard the rumors? Are you the one they’re talking about?”

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step towards him, tilting her head. He took it as a sign to continue.

“The other spirits have been talking. They say that the humans are rising from their graves. Is that true?” She was getting closer, each ethereal step bringing those intense eyes nearer to him.

“How are you doing it?” He asked, “How is that possible?” She was close enough to touch, though he dared not try.

She spoke and her voice rang out, heavily accented, but clear in the quiet stillness of night.

“There is water here.” She placed a hand on his chest. He glanced down before meeting her eyes again.

“It was raining.” He cocked one eyebrow, wondering if he had misunderstood her.

She smiled at him and shook her head, the large earrings stretching her earlobes swaying heavily.

“You have this water for a child?” Her face was so close to his that he could see the miniscule cracks in her makeup where it was soaking into her skin. 

“What?”

She cupped his cheek in her palm and whispered, “I will give you a gift, Jack Frost.”

“JACK!!” He knew that voice. His eyes quickly found the tooth fairy as she sped towards them, her face contorted in terror, “JACK RUN!!”

He barely had time to process her words before the hand on his cheek slid behind his head and pulled him forward. He felt a sharp pain just below his rib cage, and cried out as it burned it way into him, burrowing towards his heart.

He looked down in time to watch her extract the blood stained blade from his chest. Her hand was still tight around his neck and his pulse raced against her fingers. He found those cold eyes once again as he struggled to breathe against the pain.

“Do not fight the change.” She whispered hurriedly and kissed him upon the forehead before she was nothing more than a whisper of wind upon the dunes.

He fell to his knees, clutching his chest with shaking hands. The pain hit him in waves, and his mind tuned everything else out as he tried to process what was happening.

He heard screaming, felt the wind pick up as she landed, he felt her small hands take hold of him and drag him to the ground. He was on his back, chest screaming for air and heart hammering. He could feel wetness on his cheeks and saw bright feathers through the blur of tears.

“Jack! Jack- can you hear me? Let go Jack, I need to see your wound. Please, Jack- move your hands!” She pried his hands away, pulling frantically at the hole in his hoodie to better see where the knife had entered. He felt her hands still, pressing lightly to his searing skin. He arched away from her and took in a huge lungful of air, crying out as the pain lanced through him.

He curled into a ball, the eerie silence that had encompassed him giving into strained sobs. Through his cries he could hear her telling the fairies to go get North. She held his shoulders as he sobbed repeating again and again that he was okay. He was going to be okay.

With each deep lungful the pain receded, leaving him feeling empty and terrified. He stared at his hands, which should be covered in blood, not understanding why they were dry. With trembling fingers he latched onto the hole in his hoodie and pulled at it, searching for the wound. There was a bright spark of pain just below the lowest ribs, and he pressed upon it, confused.

No blood, no mark. It was as if the knife had never been there.

Tooth was still repeating the mantra when he finally looked up at her, gasping for breath with tears running down his face.

“There’s… there’s no…” She helped him roll over onto his back and he found that this made the pain even less. She was crying too, but nodded in agreement, “I know. There’s no wound.”

He pressed against the point of entry, needing it to be there. Needing his pain to be justified. How was this possible? He had seen the blade being pulled from him, felt it slice up under his ribs until it found it’s mark. He had felt it tear at his innards on the way out, yet he wasn’t dying. He wasn’t bleeding. In fact, he was feeling less and less pain as time went on.

“She stabbed me…” he tried to explain and Tooth nodded again. “I… “ 

“I don’t understand either. Just try to relax. North’ll be here soon.”

Her voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. She kept talking to him, but the more she talked the further she became. He pressed a hand to his chest, realizing that the pain hadn’t gone- it had transformed.

There was a warmth, there inside. He felt it encompassing his heart, spreading through his veins like wildfire. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but strange. He tried to keep his eyes open, fore he could hear her begging him to do so, but the warmth called to him. It filled his entire being, curling through his stomach like an autumn breeze, dancing through his arms like rays of pure sunlight. He welcomed it, allowed it.

He tried to tell her not to cry; that he was fine, but he didn’t know if the words left his mouth or not.

The cold was leaving him and for once, that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

He closed his eyes and knew no more.

***

The sleigh sped through the portal at record speeds, all parties on board stanced at the ready for a fight. North held the reigns in one large hand, while the other branded one of his swords. Bunny was perched on the edge of a seat, boomerangs already in hand. Sandy took the rear, creating whips of sand as he peered over the edge.

A flash of color alerted them to her presence. Tooth raced towards them, Jack limp in her arms. A gaggle of mini-fairies followed closely behind, dragging Jack’s staff along with them.

“JACK!” North shouted as Tooth landed on board.

“Wha’ happened!?” Bunny holstered his boomerang and help her lower the limp form onto the seats. “Baby Tooth said ya were being attacked!?”

She could barely speak through her sobs.“ A spirit… stabbed him… an he-“ She couldn’t finish and Sandy pulled her into his arms.

Bunny ran a hand down Jack’s side, noticing the rip in his hoodie, but no injury.

He froze when he realized what else was missing.

“How long has he not been breathin’?” He placed an ear to Jack’s chest, his own heart in his throat. There was no pulse.

“Jack? Jack!?” He shook the winter spirit, “No…no, no, no, no, NO!” The boy’s head lolled back as he lifted him up, “Wake up, Frostbite! Wake up!”

“She stabbed him in the heart.” Her words were broken in agony, “There’s nothing you can do.”

There was a brightness as they entered into the snow globe’s magic again and Bunny pulled Jack to his chest. He wasn’t gone. They were immortal. It didn’t work like that.

“No… no…” He pushed back Jack’s bangs, holding him tightly to his chest, “No… Frostbite. You can’t leave us. You have to come back.” His throat tightened around the words and he choked out a sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Frostbite. You weren’t in tha way. I didn’t mean for this ta happen”

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and blinked up at North through his tears. They had reached the Pole, landing safely in the hangar. North pulled Bunny to his feet, wrapping them both in a huge hug. Sandy and Tooth joined them, and they collectively mourned for their fallen friend.

“Tooth? What happened?” North asked though his tears.

“The spirit I’ve been investigating… she has some sort of blade that brings the dead back to life. I’m not sure how. But Jack…” her voice broke and she pulled in a shaky breath, “She let him get close to her. They were talking and then… she stabbed him.”

“Do’ya think MIM can help ‘im?” Bunny tried to control the sobs working their way from his chest, “Save ‘im?” None of the guardians had an answer for him.

North was the first to leave, mumbling something about a funeral to plan; the yeti’s that had been in the hangar left with him. Sandy left next, golden tears still streaming down his weary face. Tooth stayed with Bunny, still hugging onto his shoulders tightly as they stared down at Jack.

“He looks so peaceful.” Tooth sniffed, “I know that’s clichéd to say, but he does. I don’t think he was in too much pain… not at the very end. He relaxed and just… fell asleep.”

New tears formed in Bunny’s eyes and he felt them spill over. His chest burned with guilt and an aching longing for things to have turned out different. If they had just let Jack stay and help clean he would still be there. Annoying him, joking with him, laughing. How long ago had it been since he’d felt like this? When had he started taking things for granted again? When had he stopped speaking his mind and started hiding behind harsh words to keep from being hurt?

He pulled Jack’s lifeless body closer to his own, willing the boy to wake up and breathe and live and laugh again. But there was only stillness.

Tooth finally couldn’t stand the silence anymore and went to grieve alone. Most of the fairies went with her, but the small one with the bright yellow tuft atop her head stayed, hiding in the hood of the blue jacket- her small face buried in Jack’s hair.

Bunny kept his vigil as the night grew on, waiting and praying for Jack to open his eyes and tell him that it was all some stupid prank he was pulling. For Jack to wiggle out of his grasp before he could knock the living daylights out of the little larrikin. For Jack to smile at him and say that they were even. Bunny waited and waited and waited.

It was at dawn, the barest hint of sunlight casting it’s way through the icicles that Bunny stirred. At first he didn’t know what had broken his concentration, and stared down at the silent boy in his arms. Nothing had changed. Jack was still and cold and pale and…wait.

Jack’s cheeks, once as white as snow, now held a brightness that could only be described as life, and Bunny blinked, positive that his eyes were playing a trick on him. But as he watched, the sun climbed higher in the sky and Jack’s cheeks flushed pinker and pinker. Bunny dared not breathe, as to break the illusion as slowly Jack’s lips parted and he inhaled slowly.

White eyelashes fluttered.

Fingers moved slowly through fur.

Eyebrows knitted together.

Baby Tooth squeaked in surprise when Jack’s eyes opened, casting about wildly before focusing on Bunny’s stunned face.

“Bunny?” Jack’s voice was barely existent, but so, so sweet in replacing the silence.

“Jack?” Bunny could barely speak, knowing that this had to be a dream. Jack grimaced in pain and grabbed onto the fabric of his hoodie.

“I…” wheeze, “My chest… feels tight…” Jack wheezed again, but this time Bunny could hear the crackling noises coming from his lungs.

“Baby Tooth. Go get North!” The fairy zoomed away, chirping wildly. “Just breathe, Frostbite. Keep breathing!” His heart felt light as hope surged through him like an avalanche.

“I’m…” wheeze, “…trying…” cough, “stupid…Roo.” Jack coughed again, and it sounded painful, like he had swallowed water and it went down the wrong pipe.

Bunny sat him up a little in his arms, “Get it out Jack. Cough it out.”

Jack nodded as he coughed, the wet hacks growing deeper and deeper. He grabbed Bunny’s shoulders and hauled himself up, as it grew harder and harder to breathe.

“-bunny” Jack pleaded, but Bunny was helpless. He could barely make out Jack’s words as the boy coughed and gagged.

He moved the boy over to the bench, thumping his back and trying to dislodge whatever was blocking his airway. Jack jerked forward and retched as a gush of water ran from his mouth. He gasped and coughed as rush after rush of water poured from his body. 

Bunny’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he tried to talk Jack through it, mostly blabbering on so he wouldn’t panic. The boy’s eyes were wide as he tried to get the water out of his lungs. He rubbed deep circles into the boy’s back trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“JACK!?” Toothiana’s jubilant cry rang through the hangar as she flew in from the workshop. She raced to their side, immediately meeting Bunny’s eyes. He saw the questions there, but had no answer for them. He still didn’t really understand what was going on himself.

Tooth knelt down by Jack’s knee and coached him through it as well. There were tears streaming down Jack’s face as he struggled to breathe. Bunny sank to his knees and pulled Jack into his arms again and rocked back and forth. Jack clutched onto his fur as the coughs slowly shifted to shaking, gasping gulps of air.

Jack was finally catching his breath when North came barreling onto the sleigh, Sandy close on his heels. He knelt next to Toothiana and asked, “What is happening to his hair?”

 

Bunny stopped what he was doing and looked up. The crown of Jack’s head was quickly changing from white to deep brown. They watched as his hair rapidly deepened in color. He began to shiver violently, clutching tighter into Bunny’s fur.

“Let us get him down to med bay.” North suggested and opened his arms to receive Jack.

“I’ve got ‘im, mate.” Bunny didn’t feel like letting go, even after holding the boy all night.

Jack’s teeth were chattering, his face flushed bright red and eyes screwed shut, “S-S-sso-cold.”

“Just hang in there, Frostbite. We’re almost inside.” Bunny said as he hopped from the sleigh and carried him inside. Jack shivered and turned his face into Bunny’s chest.

North cleared the path for them, calling out to the yeti’s to find the medical staff and meet them in the med bay. The patch job to the workshop roof was still holding and the toys were being crafted in the hallways until all the snow had been removed. It was a tight fit, but if North could bustle his way through, so could Bunny. He tried desperately to keep Jack’s legs or head from banging into things, but was having a hard time fitting through some spaces.

Tooth offered to fly Jack above the yetis, but Jack refused, snuggling deeper into the warm fur.

Bunny felt his heart break again when Jack’s choked whisper could be heard over the din, “What’s happening to me, Bunny?”

He whispered back, “I don’t know, Jack. We’re gonna talk to MIM, get you fixed right up.” Jack nodded, his face still hidden. Bunny clutched him tighter and renewed his pace, pushing through the crowd.

When they finally reached the large wing set aside for emergencies, Jack had stopped shivering. The air in the workshop was warm and so was Bunny’s fur. Bunny carefully set Jack down on the bed that North led them to, attempting to extract the boy’s clenched fingers from his fur.

Jack finally surrendered, sinking gratefully into the pillows. Tooth pulled a blanket out from a cabinet and threw it over him. He pulled it around himself and smiled at her. Bunny noticed that his eyes had also dulled in color, turning a deep brown. There was no trace of white left in his hair, and his skin was pink and healthy looking. In fact, Jack looked more alive than he ever had looked before.

***

All Jack wanted to do was sleep. His chest ached, his throat felt raw and his limbs felt like he had run for miles.

The Yeti bustled about, poking and prodding, taking blood samples and heart rates. Jack put up with it, grateful for Bunny’s warm paw to hold. No one would tell him what happened, no matter how many times he questioned them.

North finally said that there was nothing else they could do at the moment until some of the blood tests had come back and that if Jack felt like it he should try and sleep. Jack conceded, pulling the blanket up around his ears and snuggling into the warmth.

He was tired of asking what had happened. By now it was apparent that no one knew, or that they weren’t ready to give him any answers. He saw a glimmer of sand stretching above the bed before sleep dragged him into darkness.

The last thing he heard was “It’s gonna be okay, Frostbite.”

He wished that he could believe that.


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The massive beast moved towards him and he shouted unintelligibly, moving behind the bed. He scrambled for any kind of weapon, or a shield or something!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is very short. I've been so sick today and slept for most of it. I'm gonna stay up tonight and work on tomorrow's prompt. Thanks again for reading.  
> This is not edited AT ALL so if there are mistakes that are horrendous please let me know :)

  
Bunny leaned against the wall and rubbed his aching eyes with the pads of his paws. North heaved a heavy sigh as he joined him, weary down to his bones. The pooka slowly looked over at his friend, so many questions running circles in his mind. One in particular pressed upon him with some urgency and he voiced it,

“What the hell was that?”

North stared up at the ceiling and shook his head, “I have not ever seen something like that. For all intents and purposes… he is alive.”

“What d’ya mean ‘alive’” He asked as Tooth and Sandy slowly shut the door to the medical ward and came to stand with them.

“He has strong heart rate, steady breathing. His color is that of a healthy human child… and his temperature is within normal human levels. He is… alive.”

“So yesterday morning…he wasn’t alive? That doesn’t even make sense. North- tha little bugger is so full of life it’s tiring.”

“This is different” Tooth interrupted, “It’s like he’s human.”

“So what? The Mexican shiela has some magic rewind-time knife? Is that even a thing?” He looked at the other guardians who had an array of confused looks upon their faces.

“There is a piece of this puzzle that we do not know. We need to consult with MiM”

“If we hurry, we might still be able to catch him. The sun is still just hovering over the horizon.” Tooth said hurriedly, already starting down the hall towards the globe room.

They followed her quickly and were soon gathered around the guardians’ circle, staring up at the fading moon. North was the first to speak, “Do you know what has happened to Jack?” The voice was faint within their minds, but MiM confirmed that he was aware of the situation.

“What’s happening to him, Manny?” Tooth voiced, “What did she do?”

Quick flashes entered each of their minds, small pictures that formed a story. A boy of about fourteen and his sister. Leaving Home. Skating. Ice cracking. Pulling her with a crooked staff. Collapsing into icy water.

They reeled with the new information.

“Jack… died?” Bunny finally asked, feeling a little shaken. The other guardians looked surprised as well- the tiny spirit always seemed so… full of life, that it would seem ludicrous to imagine that he was anything less than that.

MiM confirmed this, showing Jack being pulled from the lake, his hair the bright white that was familiar.

 

“So you chose him after he sacrificed himself.” Tooth concluded. Affirmative.

“So how is he alive now?”

MiM took quite a while answering and then his answer was weaker, he seemed to be fading.

“Mictlantecuhtil’s blade. Cihuacoatl’s Sigil.” His voice faded from their minds and he could answer no more.

“Mic-tick-tany- who? What’s he talking about?” Bunny questioned as North turned and rushed towards the library, “North!?”

With a frustrated sigh, Bunny followed the Cossack into the winding row of books.

***

“It says here that Meekt-lahn-te-koot-ly is the Aztec God of Death.” Tooth slowly pronounced the word and looked up from her perch atop a stack of books, “That might explain why she’s able to bring the dead back to life?”

Sandy arched an eyebrow and created a question mark above his head.

“How does that explain anything? If it’s tha god of death don’t ya think tha knife would just kill people?” Bunny looked up over the bridge of his glasses. Tooth bit her lip thinking.

“Manny said something about a sigil. We need to find that before jumping to conclusions.” North said from the next row over. He was still searching for a particular book while the other guardians read through the material he had found so far.

Bunny turned back to his book, one on ancient Aztec weaponry, and immersed himself in the long history of human sacrifice and war. It really was quite interesting, but he only had time to skim- looking for any hint of a deity that would have sigils. So far the search had been fruitless and frustrating.

***  
It must be very late at night. Jack pulled himself from sleep, the warm bed inviting him to sink back into dreams. He reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked up into the darkened room. He ran his hands over the pillowy blanket on top of him, knitting his eyebrows together. This was much nicer than anything he had ever owned before. Where was he?

He pushed the covers away from himself and rolled out of the bed. His feet hit the cold wood flooring and he shivered. He shuffled towards the small amount of light seeping in and found a curtain.

He pulled it back, revealing streams of sunlight pouring through an intricately stained glass window. It was more beautiful than the windows in the church his father had taken him to in York. It depicted a great elk of some sort, with horns a large as a tree, flying through the night sky.

He touched the cool glass, marveling at the detail; the way the sun lit up the tiny stars embedded into the shiny surface.

He turned and took in his surroundings. It was extremely lavish, much nicer than anywhere he had ever been. He wondered briefly if it were a dream, and if so, how his mind had created such details. The room was simply furnished, the large oak bed and a small side table.

There were cabinets lining one wall made of similar wood. Jack opened them and found a strange assortment of tubing and wires. Large contraptions that made little sense to him. Another cabinet held glass vials filled with liquid. He closed the wooden doors with a snap as large footsteps came to stop in front of the door to the bedroom.

The handle turned and a mass of fur, towering far over Jack’s head, entered the room. It was the largest beast he had ever seen, with huge hulking shoulders, a massive beard and a scrunched face. Jack slowly backed away from the creature as it entered the room and closed the door.

It turned and said something to him in a warbled grunting language that Jack didn’t understand. His knees turned to jelly and he held onto the headboard to stay upright. The massive beast moved towards him and he shouted unintelligibly, moving behind the bed. He scrambled for any kind of weapon, or a shield or something! The lumbering creature seemed confused, holding its hands out in front of it as it advanced.

Jack renewed his cries, but this time his tongue formed words, “HELP!! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!”

The beast stopped its advance as Jack cowered behind the headboard, body flush against the wall.

“HEEELLLPP!!” his voice was cracking from the strain, “PLEASE!! HELP ME!!” The beast began to back away and Jack’s hand found a vase. He cracked it against the headboard and it shattered. He held the jagged neck out like a weapon and screamed at the thing, “STAY AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!!”

He couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his cheeks; he was shaking and his stomach was rolling in terror. He needed to leave or wake up or find help. The creature spoke again, holding its hands up in surrender. It was against the door now, and Jack decided that enough was enough. If it wasn’t coming towards him, and if it was blocking the entrance- he would have to go out the window.

Still holding the broken vase aloft he slid out from behind the headboard and stepped towards the window. There was a latch and he fumbled for it. The beast made a noise of surprise and stepped towards him.

“NO!” it froze, “STAY AWAY!!” Jack brandished the vase, hoping that the monsters size would hinder it’s speed if it decided to charge.

The latch was free and the window blasted open in the frigid air. His breath was stolen from his lungs as the cold rushed in to meet him. He pulled himself up onto the ledge and the creature advanced again.

“DON’T COME NEAR ME!” he skittered back, nearly toppling over the edge. The creature stopped making crooning sounds in distress, “Please, just leave me alone…”

He turned his head and tried to see how far up he was. It was hard to tell- everything was a muted brightness in the snow.

He guessed that maybe he had a couple stories before meeting the bank below- not too bad if the snow was deep enough to soften the landing. His feet were screaming from the chill of the windowsill, and he knew that the soft pajamas wouldn’t last very long in the cold.

Hopefully the jump would be enough to wake him from this bizarre dream, or perhaps he would die. If this was real- if large hairy monsters lived in beautiful castles and stole teenage boys from poor villages perhaps he did have a chance at living long enough to find some shelter.

He heard voices in the hallway, more grunting shouts and knew that there would be more coming for him. He looked down again and back up as the door burst open, many strange creatures pouring into the room.

A huge bird with the face of a woman, a man made entirely of gold, a man so massive that he nearly didn’t fit through the door and the largest rabbit he had ever seen in his life.

Many things happened at once. The large tower of fur lunged at him, grabbing for his skinny waist; the rabbit called out his name, followed closely by the rest; and Jack slipped. The last thing he thought, before hitting the frozen patch of snow below him, was how funny it was for a rabbit to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gonna leave me a review or not? Any suggestions?


	4. Light & Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny made a hard decision, steeling his body and mind for an array of reactions it would illicit. He grabbed Jack by the arms, turned him to face him and spoke, fiercely and with certainty, “Jack, yer family is gone. You are over 300 years old and they’re gone. I’m so sorry, snowflake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late. I am sorry, but also glad I took the time for myself. I am feeling much better :) Will be working on the other chapters- hopefully having them out soon. I might combine prompts if I get overwhelmed! Not sure yet.

Bunny sprinted to the window and forced himself through, springing gracefully off of the windowsill. He landed in the soft snow, his paws spreading to allow him to stay aloft on the frosty surface. He quickly turned and saw Jack struggling to get out of the snowdrift, his legs kicking wildly.

Bunny grabbed onto Jack’s middle and pulled, quickly freeing the boy from his icy prison. Jack scrambled from his grasp, kicking and throwing punches.

“LET GO OF ME!” Jack screeched, his hair coated in snow and face flushed angrily. He arched back, and head-butted Bunny in the chest.

 

“Oi!” the pooka yelled, “Ya silly sprog! Calm down I’m just tryin’ ta help ya!”

Jack twisted out of his arms, sinking down into the snow once again. Bunny watched as Jack unsuccessfully tried to wade through the waist deep drift, digging his way forward when his legs became stuck.

“Are ya done twitting about? I’d like ta get inside before we both freeze ta death.”

North called down from above, “He is alright?”

“Yeah, North- he’s fine. There’s enough snow down ‘ere to drown a penguin. It was a soft landing, though he is acting like he’s got a screw-loose!”

North replied, “Yeti’s say he lost memory!”

Bunny looked sharply at the brown-haired boy who was slogging his way through the snow, shivering violently. He softened his voice before gently asking, “Jack?”

Jack glanced back and realized how little distance he had actually gone, and renewed his flight. Bunny walked over the top of the snow, but stopped before he was in arms reach of the boy.

“Jack? That’s your name, remember.”  
“I know that’s my name.” The boy grunted and pulled his foot loose and fell forward.

Bunny grabbed him and hauled him up, but Jack jerked his arm away.

“Don’t touch me!” the boy said forcefully.

“Jack, you’re confused. I know that your memory is probably a little fuzzy, but you know us. We’re ya friends.”

Jack refused to look at him as he worked his way away from the castle. Bunny followed alongside and tried again, “Please come back inside, mate. Yer gonna get sick out ‘ere.”

Jack agreed silently, wanting to be warm again, but scared of the sheer uncertainty that awaited him inside.

Bunny sighed and sat back on his haunches, “I’m Bunny. The Easter Bunny. I’m a Guardian and ya are too. Yer name is Jack Frost.”

Jack glared at him, “That’s not my name.”

“That’s yer name now. I don’t know what happened, exactly- but yer Jack Frost now. You protect children and bring snow storms and love making mischief.”

“What do you mean I bring snow storms?”

“Yer a spirit- just like me. You think there are just giant rabbits walking around? Crikey Mate! That doesn’t happen!” Aster grinned at the confused boy, hoping that Jack would believe him.

There was a brief time in which they were silent, staring at each other before Jack rubbed his aching eyes with frozen fingers and sighed lowly.

“I don’t—understand…” He started slowly and Bunny waited for him to finish, “I’m no one special. I’m just me. I’m not a spirit or whatever it is you think I am. I’m a human!”

Bunny opened his mouth, his eyes full of sympathy, but Jack interrupted as he continued, “I have a mom and a sister at home! They’re waiting for me! I can’t leave them! I can’t—“ Jack’s eyes flooded with unshed tears and he fought to control them.

Bunny stepped closer but Jack backed away again, falling on his rear in the snow. He pulled himself up, “I have to get back to them.”

“Jack—“

“No! You don’t understand! They have no one else to protect them! After dad—after that happened we had to move. The other women in town won’t trade with mom—they don’t trust her yet! I have to go back!”

 

“There is no going back, mate. You’ve gotta accept that.” Bunny kept his voice gentle, reaching out for Jack, but his paw was swept away.

“I can’t!” Jack’s tears spilled over as he struggled to move forward against the blistering wind, “I have to go back to them!”

 

They had reached the edge of the cliff siding- in which the workshop was carved from. Jack held onto the frigid rock and pulled himself forward, tears freezing on his cheeks.

Bunny made a hard decision, steeling his body and mind for an array of reactions it would illicit. He grabbed Jack by the arms, turned him to face him and spoke, fiercely and with certainty, “Jack, yer family is gone. You are over 300 years old and they’re gone. I’m so sorry, snowflake.”

Jack’s eyes widened in horror; there was a strange truth that he found in the rabbit’s gaze. This couldn’t be real? His mom? Emma? They were gone? He felt more hot tears streaming down his face. This had to be a nightmare.

“n…no…” The word stuck in his throat. He choked out a sob.

The rabbit pulled him into his furry embrace, Jack’s head resting on the crest of fur on the spirit’s chest. Jack’s fingers worked their way into the soft fur, needing the warmth and the security as his world crashed down around him. He heard the rabbit talking, his voice softer than before.

“Believe it or not, but we’re yer family now and we’re worried about ya. You’ve had an accident and you’re still hurt. I know you’re confused, but I really need ya ta come inside with me before we both freeze ta death.”

Jack nodded his consent- he really had no strength to do anything else. The rabbit helped him limp around the side of the mountain to door, holding him close and blocking out most of the biting wind. Jack still sobbed openly, for his family and the life he couldn’t remember.

***

Luckily Jack and Aster’s walk hadn’t caused any serious damage to either of them. Jack was snuggled under many layers of blankets, back facing the others as tears continued to flow from his eyes. Bunny sat huddled in a chair, a blanket around his shoulders and a mug of steaming tea clutched between two shaking paws.

He hadn’t realized how absolutely freezing he was until Jack was being examined by North. The boy’s feet and hands were numb and tinged blue, but soon the color and feel came back to them and North said that he didn’t suspect that any frostbite would set in. Bunny had refused to be checked, saying that he was fine- but had accepted the blanket and tea.

 

Tooth and Sandy were by Jack’s bed- he didn’t seem to mind them as much as the larger spirits. Sandy was currently concentrating on creating a relaxing dream for Jack, but had yet to pass it over to the brown-haired boy. Tooth sang in her native tongue, her voice clear and high as she rubbed soothing circles into Jack’s back.

North shuffled over to stand beside Bunny tilting his head before asking quietly, “He knows who we are?”

“I told ‘em,” Bunny answered and sipped his tea, “I’m not quite sure if he believes it yet.”

“So no memories. Not of Pitch…or the children?”  
“It’s not like it wuzza therapy session, North. Strewth- he mostly just told me ta get lost!” North looked wounded so the pooka continued, “We don’t know if this will last- maybe MIM’ll know more?”

“Perhaps” North buried himself in his thoughts and Bunny turned to his own worries. He knew what North was thinking. Manny’s help was hours away and possibly as cryptic as his last message. They still hadn’t figured out how the death god’s blade had anything to do with bringing people back to life or how the sheila was actually pulling it off.

Or how long it would last.

Bunny had a feeling in his gut that something horrible was about to happen. Jack was there and alive, but it was a strange state of being- devoid of powers and strength. He wondered if Jack would eventually remember them. Would that include remembering his own death?

Obviously their Jack Frost had found out about it- probably when they had been dealing with Pitch, as he had recovered some memories at the time. But Bunny had no idea how this Jack would react to that knowledge. Would it settle his questions about himself, or would it raise more?

And how would Jack continue to be a guardian if he was, for all intents and purposes, a human?

Bunny finished his tea, listening to the quiet sounds of Tooth’s voice as she lulled their youngest to gentle sleep.

***

It was the next day when the first murmurings of rebirth stirred in the human consciousness. A news reporter finally caught onto the stories cropping up in Mexico and in a flash the story had gone global, picked up by any and all and spread to the corners of the world.

North watched report after report, trying to get a sense of what the humans knew of the situation. So far only two cases had been found: two mothers who had died in childbirth were reunited with their families a week after they had been buried. In a bizarre turn of events the human population was taking the news of the reanimated corpses very well- many of the ‘religious’ leaders praising a higher being for the miracles.

North knew better. It was just a crazy lady with a knife.

But still, it didn’t keep him from worrying. The more humans that believed in the miracles, the stronger she would become.

North sighed and turned the large television off. They had not been able to contact MIM the night before- the sky had been clear and the connection good, yet MIM had stayed silent as they pleaded with him.

North rubbed his tired eyes, ready for answers and coming up with none.

***

It wasn’t until that evening that they finally had their answer. Sandy had been watching over one of the women and Tooth was watching the other. It was near sundown when the sandman came rushing back into the workshop, body shaking and golden sand covered in what looked like blood. North had sprung up from where he had been overseeing the rushed Christmas preparation and helped the golden man into a chair.

Bunny burst from Jack’s room at North’s strangled cry and they both knelt before Sandy’s shaking form.

“What happened, Sandy?” North asked rubbing the small man’s back.

The sand images were unclear as Sandy tried to explain the horrors he had witnessed. It didn’t help that he didn’t seem to have full control over the twisting and furling streams of dream sand. 

“Yer safe, mate. Just slow down…”

Sandy took a few deep breaths and leaned back in the chair, his sand swirling slower as the seconds ticked on. Finally he opened his eyes again and his sand renewed it’s fervent swirling- this time, seeming to be in better control.

They saw a woman, presumabely the woman he was watching, wake up from her grave and walk towards a crowd of people. She was soon surrounded by more family and held her small child. A sun and a moon passed over the people’s heads 7 times, the moon coming to rest to witness the massacre below.

It started with a shaking, the woman writhing on the ground in obvious agony. Her family tried to console her, but when the shaking stopped she began to attack viciously. She tore many of them apart with only her bare hands and teeth, finally turning on the last young woman who was holding the crying baby.

“no…” North heard Bunny breathe out the syllable, his eyes glued firmly to the scene unfolding before him. The resurrected woman charged and a tiny golden sandman flew into her way, pelting her with dream sand. She didn’t even stumble in acknowledgement of the heavy sleep that should have been taking her. She passed through sandy and the image faded into the dream sand as Sandy lowered his head.

“The baby?” North’s voice was strained with sorrow, and Bunny couldn’t meet his eyes. Sandy placed a hand on North’s forearm and called the dream cloud over to himself. Placed delicately atop it a tiny infant slept soundly, wrapped in blankets and perfectly whole and safe.

“Oh strewth…” Bunny released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he gently lifted the tiny bundle of life into his paws. The baby couldn’t have been older than two weeks, it’s tiny features serene in sleep.

The blood soaking into the blanket didn’t seem to be originating from the baby, which was a relief. North fussed over the tiny thing for a while before Bunny forced him to leave it be- the poor thing needed rest.

Sandy sat numbly in the chair and North returned to him as Bunny instructed the yeti’s into retrieving some form of sustenance for the child. They would need to think of another option than the North Pole for it’s home, but it was obvious that this wouldn’t be accomplished immediately.

Bunny held the tiny thing in his arms, softly cooing when it stirred. He had a great attachment to new things; the life force in this one so fresh and green and hopeful. Untarnished by the sorrow of the world. What Aster would give to have some of that sweet ignorance again.

“Bunny?” Jack called down from the room above, “Is everything okay?”

The boy’s memory still hadn’t returned, though there was a brief flash of their Jack for a few minutes as he had awoken this morning.

That had quickly dissipated into confusion and a screaming match between Bunny and Jack as he tried to calm the boy down. Luckily Jack finally came to his senses- remembering his little trip outside, but not much else from the last 300 years.

Bunny looked up and saw Jack making his way to the railing, “Is that a baby?” He asked as he peered over the bannister. Bunny nodded and Jack started down the stairs asking, “Where did you get a baby?”

Bunny whispered as to not wake the slumbering child, “Sandy brought ‘em back. Found ‘em abandoned while he was bringing dreams ta kids.” He met North’s eyes over Jack’s shoulder as the boy peered down at the baby.

“Is that blood?” Jack asked with appropriate horror, reaching into Bunny’s arms to move the blanket further away from the baby’s face, “Is she okay?”

“She’s not hurt. We don’t know where tha blood came from.” Bunny lied again.

“May I?” Jack asked holding his arms open. Bunny shrugged and shuffled the baby into Jack’s arms.

“Do ya remember yer sister being a babe?”

 

Jack nodded, his eyes misting over slightly. He moved over to a couch and snuggled down, adjusting the tiny little human on his chest.

Bunny looked over at North, his careful mask falling to reveal the fear and horror that were roiling within him. If it took seven days for the humans to break, that meant that they had already wasted two days of Jack’s final time.

Two things were clear. One, they needed to find Tooth and warn her and Two, they needed to find the spirit who had caused such evil to invade the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop in and say hi- I love chatting with you guys :D Review or drop me a [Message](http://emyarts.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
